In the present day compact arrangements of engine assemblies in motor vehicles, difficulties have often been experienced and much time lost in repair jobs requiring the replacement of worn tappet followers, because the inner ends of worn tappet followers were usually swaged by the constant pounding of the cams on them, so that they could not be removed outwardly through their bearings, but had to be retrieved inwardly of the crankcase.
In many instances, when attempts were made to remove these followers inwardly of the crank case through openings therein formed by the removal of the camshaft and bearing assemblies, a follower, while being removed, would be accidentally dropped into the sump of the crankcase and could not be retrieved therefrom except by removing the crankcase pan, which involved an elaborate removal of accessories and parts that were in the way.
Obviously, a follower in the sump could not be left therein without the danger of tearing up the engine as soon as it was started.
It was then found possible to avoid taking these chances of dropping a follower during its retrieval by providing a special tool for remotely handling the follower in a way that it would be safely retrieved with no chance of slipping out inside the crankcase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle for a follower, mounted on an extension handle, and means for closing the receptacle in position substantially aligned with the extension handle for easy withdrawal of the receptacle from the crankcase space.